1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a packing element, comprised of a plurality of preformed perforated vertical sheets of high multidirected surface area, and drip points and low pressure drop for mass transfer columns, distillation, and liquid-gas contact apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore packing elements have been constructed of a number of corrugated sheets arranged so that the corrugation and channels of adjacent sheets are inclined, cross one another, and extend in opposite directions. In some instances the sheets are perforated and the surfaces textured, fluted, or roughened in various patterns to promote a more uniform distribution of the flow over the surfaces. Examples of such prior art packings are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,415,502; 3,599,943, 4,186,159, and 4,296,050. However, such prior art packing elements are not as efficient in energy conservation and/or mass transfer as the invention to be presented here.
The instant invention provides a packing element in which each sheet has a plurality of inclined parallel rows of V-shaped troughs adjoining one another and projecting alternately from one side and then the opposite side of the medium plane of the sheet. Each adjoining V-shape trough has an upper entrance edge and a lower outlet drip edge. Each sheet has, when viewed from one side, vertically aligned rows of the troughs with inclined ridges between vertically aligned rows of inclined valleys.
Thus, liquid flows over the inclined surfaces and drips from the lower drip edges on the ridges, and changes direction frequently when it lands upon the inclined both sides of the same and adjacent sheets.